titans and angels
by sergeant peace
Summary: what happens when you're lost in titan country and saved by mysterious people who you can't help but call angels?


Krista stood in her tree, watching all the titans coming back towards them, " how much longer do we have to stay here?" She asked.

"We're about to move out Krista." Nanaba said, "just be ready when they give the order."

Krista nodded and continued to watch the titans.

"You know, it doesn't help your nervousness to watch the Titans." Connie said, jumping to another branch, "just makes you more-" he was cut off as the branch he had landed on broke and he went plummeting down to the Titans, he tried to use his 3D maneuver gear to save himself, but the spike didn't catch onto the tree.

"Connie!" Krista cried, she jumped off her branch and speared the tree across from her with her wires, she swung down and caught Connie and started swinging through the woods

"Thanks for saving me," Connie said, "kinda froze up when I started falling."

"No problem." She said, Suddenly she felt herself being pulled to the side, she looked back and saw a Titan holding the end of one of her wires, "oh no…" She whispered, she let go of Connie and let him fall away from her as she was pulled back.

"KRISTA!" Connie shouted as he watched his friend get swung around by the Titan, who let the wire go and sent Krista flying through the air.

* * *

><p>"So many dead," Arwin mumbled, looking at all the dead bodies they had managed to save from the Titans, "I don't think it can get much worse."<p>

"Connie!" Ymir shouted, seeing the bald boy walking out of the forest slowly, with a haunted look in his eyes, "Connie! I haven't been able to find Krista anywhere! She just disappeared, have you seen her?"

Connie looked up at her, "Krista…Krista…" tears sprung up in his eyes, "Krista…"

"No…' Ymir whispered.

"Krista died…saving me…" Connie said, tears streaking down his face.

"You're lying…" Ymir whispered, "YOUR LYING!"

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD LIE ABOUT THIS!" Connie shouted at her.

"We need to go get her!" Ymir shouted running towards the trees.

"It's to late for her Ymir!" Connie shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her back, "She's dead and there's nothing you can do for her!"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, turning around and punching Connie in the nose.

Mikasa looked up from where she was sitting beside Eren, she stood and walked over to Ymir.

"Don't try to talk me out of this!" Ymir said.

'I wasn't going to try and talk you out of it." Mikasa said, then jumped up and kicked Ymir across the head, knocking her out cold.

"What the hell Mikasa!" Arwin shouted, running over.

"If I hadn't knocked her out, she would have gone back into the forest and gotten herself killed." Mikasa said, and walked back to Eren.

Armin looked down at Ymir's prone form and then at Connie and his bleeding nose, "Connie, help me get her to the carts."

* * *

><p>Krista opened her eyes slowly, seeing trees towering over her, she sat up and looked around, <em>where am I? <em>She thought, all she could see was trees around her, _where is everyone, _she tried to stand up but cried out in pain when she put pressure on her right leg, _maybe I can use my Gear to move around, _she thought, reaching down for her sword handles, only to find both of them torn from the gear with one of them being totally destroyed, _guess that's out of the question… _she looked around on the ground and found a large enough stick that she could use to support herself, she put it to the side and started taking off the gear, _it'll just slow me down, _she reasoned, she picked up the sword handle that was the least damaged and attached a blade to it, she then stood up again, a crude staff in one hand and a sword in the other, _I need to find the others…_

* * *

><p>In a small tavern in the Karanese district the surviving members of the 57th expedition sat with their heads down, no one was talking or laughing, all were just silently mourning their lost friends and Allies.<p>

"I should've gone back." Ymir mumbled from her seat in the back, "I should've ran back and found her, brought her back with us."

"It wouldn't have done anything for us Ymir." Connie said to her, his voice sounding nasally from the swath of cloth surrounding his nose, "she would have just been another body we would have had to dump."

Ymir clenched the table, "what was the point of this expedition?" she asked angrily, "what was the point of having our friends get slaughtered?"

"That's for the higher ups to worry about." One of the senior members said, "this expedition had a reason, probably a good one too, Erwin doesn't just let his men get slaughtered for no reason."

Another veteran stood up, "I propose a toast," he said, making everyone look at him in shock, "to all our friends who didn't make it back, and may they rest in peace."

"A toast to my buddy Jon," another man said, 'he saved me from dying out there!"

"A toast to Dita Ness! The best squad leader I could've ever asked for!"

"For Luke Siss!"

"For Petra!"

"For Oluo!"

"For Erd!"

"For Gunther!"

"For Jentra!"

"For Krista," Ymir said loudly, making everyone look over to her, "the goddess of the 104th…and the best friend I ever had…"

Everyone nodded, 'Here here!" one guy said, and they all downed their drink.

Ymir sat down, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

Connie sat down beside her, "we all knew the danger," he said to her, "you did, I did, and even Krista knew, in the end, there's not much we could've done."

"There's something we could've done," Ymir said coldly, "if you hadn't been careless and hadn't of frozen up when you broke that tree branch, Krista wouldn't have had to save you, and she would still be here."

"You're blaming this on me?"

"Yes I am!" she said angrily, "because it is your fault!"

"Calm down Ymir," Jean said, walking in, "there's no point in turning on each other."

"Shut it Jean," she muttered, "you don't have any business trying to tell people what to do."

"We need to be able to rely on each other, not turn on each other." Jean said, "So pull yourself together!"

Ymir stood and stormed out, "she's in bad shape," Connie said, "I'm kind of scared for her."

"She'll pull through." Jean said, "I know she will.

Krista hid behind a tree as a few titans ran past, she had been limping through the forest and hadn't found a way out, she had been painstakingly trying to avoid Titans but the longer she walked, the more they seemed to know where she was, _maybe I should just kill myself… _she thought, tears coming to her eyes, _no one would miss me, and it would be better than getting killed by a Titan._

A loud crash made her turn around, three titans were right behind her, "oh no…" She whispered.

One looked down at her, then swung its arm out and hit her to the side, sending her tumbling across the ground, sending her sword flying through the air and embedding itself into a tree, she laid on the ground, looking up at the sky as the titan started to walk towards her, reaching down to pick her up.

Suddenly, something fell down from the trees, spinning towards the Titan, she could see a bright glint as it fell, it slammed into the titans neck and it fell to the side, dead.

"What…" she mumbled, when the titan fell, she saw an…an angel floating above her, a sword in it's hands, 'there's…there's no…way…" she mumbled as she past out.

**Later**

* * *

><p>Krista woke up groggily in a bed, seeing a roof above her, "where am I…" she whispered, moving her head to the side, her room was sparsely lit, with only a few cracks in the wall letting in sparse light, the room didn't have any furniture, only the bed she was laying in and a bedside stand on the left, with a crutch beside it and her jacket draped over it, she forced herself to sit up, she put a hand to her head and found it bandaged, she quickly pulled the covers off of herself and looked at her leg, it was bandaged up too, "who…who did this?" she mumbled.<p>

"I did." A feminine voice said, startling her, she looked straight ahead and saw a woman leaning against a door frame, her long black hair cascading down her shoulders, she wore a white shirt with the sleeves cut off and had on old black pants, strapped to her sides were two Katana's, "one of our scouts brought you in, you were in pretty bad shape, and with three giants around you."

"Thank you," she said, "If you hadn't saved me I'd be dead right now."

"Think nothing of it," she said, "now, when you're ready, come out and go down the hall and to the right, there'll be something to eat for you." she turned and left, as she left Krista noticed a weird little hump on her back.

Krista sighed and slowly started trying to get out of bed, it took her a while but she was finally standing, she picked up her jacket and put it on, and then took her crutch and slowly limped out.

"…I don't know why you even bothered saving her Yuki!" someone said furiously, making Krista stop, "She will be nothing but a nuisance!"

"She is a soldier, like I used to be, she will be able to hold her own."

"Not without her devices, without those she might as well be trying to kill a giant with a rusty spoon!"

"We can teach her our ways, just like you taught me!"

"It took us months to teach you, not to mention how painful it was for you to actually get your wings."

"She's strong, I can feel it."

"She's frail, and _injured_!"

"She'll prove useful, I promise you."

Krista took this time to walk in, first thing she saw was an old man sitting at a table, his grey hair was long and thick and his grey eyes looked angry, his hand was firmly grasping the handle of a Katana, a large cloak was around his shoulders, masking a hump on his back much like the other girls, across from him was a girl, around her age with long brown hair, her green eyes were calm and level, she had a Scout regiment jacket around her shoulders, "H-Hello…" Krista said.

They both looked up, "you're awake. " Yuki said, standing up.

"Y-yes…the woman with the black hair told me food would be here."

"Yes, there's some food here." She said, walking up to a counter in the corner, she picked up a plate that had meat and rice on it, "come sit at the table." She said.

Krista limped in and pulled a seat out and sat in it, the girl put the food in front of her, "I haven't eaten meat in so long…" she whispered, "Thank you for this kindness."

"Think nothing of it." she said with a smile.

Krista started to eat; as soon as she was done she looked up at them, "Thank you for saving me."

"Couldn't leave you to get eaten right?" she asked.

She nodded.

"Great, now that you have eaten you can leave." The old man growled.

"Tadao…" Yuki warned.

"no, he's right, I need to get back…" she looked down, _why should I? I was nothing but a nuisance to everyone…_

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"N-nothing…" she said, and then looked up, "is there somewhere you can take me…that's not back at wall rose?"

"What? Why?"

She looked down, "I'm nothing but a burden on everyone…I don't even think anyone's missing me."

"That can't be true." Yuki said.

She just looked down.

Tadao looked at Krista, "and why do you say that?"

"I'm just…" she sighed, 'I don't know…I don't know why I feel like this."

He looked at her, "it seems to me like you lost yourself." He said, "just like we all did at one time…" he stood up, "Yuki, what is the extent of her injuries?"

"A dislocated leg, a concussion, and a few bruised ribs.'

He nodded, "when her injuries are healed, I will teach her our ways," he said, looking at Yuki, then at Krista, 'my dear girl, you will earn your wings here." And with that he turned away, walking out.

"What does he mean by 'earn my wings'?" Krista asked.

She smiled and walked over to a closed window, 'See for yourself." She said, opening the shutters.

Krista's eyes widened as she saw what was outside, in the air, hundreds of people were flying through the sky, wings of all different colors were on their back, flapping in the wind and propelling them forward.

"Wow…" She whispered.

Yuki took her jacket off and turned around, showing the wings protruding from her back, they were a soft gray color, "when wall Maria fell, thousands of humans were left stranded in the other cities,, hundreds were eaten, a small band was on top of the wall and decided to pray and meditate, for two weeks they sat and meditated, then, one decided to commit suicide, he walked to the edge and calmly stepped off, as he fell, a strange light shone upon him, and the wings burst from his back, he flew high into the air with a joyful cry, upon seeing this, more started to jump, many gaining their wings, but more fell to their death." She turned to Krista, 'only a few people are allowed to gain wings, usually the young and the old, I believe it's innocence, Tadao is not so convinced."

Krista looked out past the flying humans, "we're at Wall Maria?" She asked.

"We're actually outside the wall," Yuki said, "you go away from the wall you can see the rest of the world." She put a hand on Krista's shoulder, "and it's even better to see it from the sky."

Krista looked at wonder at the wall, then again at the winged humans, "how do I gain my wings?" she asked.

**I had this idea a few days ago, it just bugged me until I decided to try It out, does it sound good? Or should I just scrap it?**


End file.
